Fasten Your Seatbelts
by raspberryink
Summary: A series of drabbles looking at Kate and Eli's turbulent relationship. 10/100
1. Introduction

**Introduction

* * *

**

He knew she was trouble right from the start.

First of all, she was a girl. A _girl_. He had never trusted girls. Girls gave you funny looks and always seemed to know things you didn't want them to know.

And this one was the worst. This was Kate Bishop: spoiled rich and an attitude like no one else.

She was trouble. And she knew it.


	2. Complicated

**Complicated

* * *

**

Kate was talking to herself when Billy walked in.

"Kate?"

"What?" she snapped. That was a bad sign, and something in Billy told him to run, but instead he stayed, realizing his obligation as a friend.

"Uh, what's up with Eli? He was just stomping down the hall and he wouldn't, uh..."

Kate's cheeks had started burning a bright red and she shook her head. "It's complicated," she told him. "Really complicated."


	3. Making History

**Making History

* * *

**

When the TV crews arrived, she was fixing her hair.

"Kate, get out here, they're gonna ask questions if you're not with me."

"They'll ask questions anyway, they can make do with the rest of the team for now."

"Since when was your hair such a high priority anyway?"

Kate shot him a quick glare. "You think it naturally looks this good, baldy?"

Eli rolled his eyes and walked away. He'd never understand girls.


	4. Rivalry

**Rivalry

* * *

**

Before, they fought over every decision there was to make. When Eli wanted to go left, Kate wanted to go right. When Eli wanted to hold back, Kate wanted to attack.

It settled after a while, but there would always be a fierce rivalry punctuating every interaction they shared.

Especially now, as Kate pushed Eli onto his back, straddling him with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes, but they both knew if he really wanted to be on top, he'd have at least tried by now. But it still gave Kate a sense of smug satisfaction as she pressed her lips to his, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Someone always had to come out on top when it was with Eli. The only difference now was that she was happy either way.


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable

* * *

**

When he looked at her, the way she held herself, he recognized something.

It was something he was scared he didn't possess, something a leader needed to have. It was something that made him question himself, and think that maybe, just _maybe_, she could be right. Sometimes.

It was that look in her eyes. The way she curved beautifully but would never ever bend.

The fact of the matter was that she was unbreakable.

And he just couldn't look away.


	6. Obsession

**Obsession

* * *

**

The first time she was in his room, it was long before they started dating. Not that long before their first kiss, but a while before Kate thought he would ever go for it. So she didn't know what to expect.

"Wow," she said. "Where do you find the time...?"

Eli looked over at her, his brow furrowing.

"I knew you had OCD or something," she said, sounding smug.

"Shut up. I found it, let's go."

Kate smiled and turned away from his bookcase, but not before pulling a couple books out of their alphabetical order and switching their places. Just with the satisfaction of knowing he'd curse her later.


	7. Eternity

**7. Eternity**

"You think it goes on forever?"

"It's hard to believe it never ends. Everything has to end _somewhere_."

"Not the universe."

"Why are we even out here?"

"It's a nice evening."

Eli sighed and Kate shifted under her blanket. They were sitting in his backyard on a wooden bench, looking up at the clear night sky.

"Some things don't end."

"You've been reading too many girly novels."

"Shut up."


	8. Gateway

**8. Gateway**

When the gate closed, there was a look on Eli's face. Kate wasn't sure if anyone else saw it, but she did.

Nate was gone, they could only rely on each other now. They had to turn right around and stand up to Captain America, but Kate wasn't sure that Eli could do it now. The look in his eyes...

It just made her want to reach out to him.

But then it was gone as soon as it came. And Kate forgot it was ever there.


	9. Death

**9. Death**

"Are you ready?"

When she walked in the room, he was straightening his tie, staring at his reflection in the mirror with that look on his face that scared her. It made her wonder if he'd ever really be whole again, if he'd ever be able to smile again, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

Eli turned to her, his eyes blank and tired.

"Let's go."

Kate paused, fingers tightening around the black clutch in her hand. "Eli, honey, I..."

"Not right now, Kate. Let's just get through this service."

He was never really the same after his grandfather's death.


	10. Opportunities

**10. Opportunities**

He never took every opportunity he was given. Most of the time it meant Kate could relax. She didn't have to worry that, left alone with Eli, she'd be pressured to get... physical. But sometimes it was frustrating. She only questioned his attraction to her for about a few minutes, and then she started wondering if he was just being nice, holding back to make sure she didn't feel pressured. And that was a nice sentiment. She liked being able to relax.

But it was still frustrating when she sent him hint after hint, and he still didn't get it.

So Kate started taking his opportunities for him.

She didn't have to question much after that.


End file.
